The Legend Of Zelda - A Fallen Kingdom
by Fictionreader100
Summary: Zelda is fed up with being the princess. She finds it too troublesome; So, one night she escapes by faking her death. But what happens when the kingdom has a corrupt ruler take her place?
1. Chapter 1

**A Fallen Kingdom **

**Author's Note: Welcome one and all to my new fan fiction. This time, I move from Kingdom Hearts to the great franchise of Nintendo's Legend of Zelda. Like, favorite, and write me a review! See yah!**

The rain poured heavily, like the sky was crying, slow but plentiful. This happened for a while, until my maid broke me from my daydreaming.

"Your highness, I find it fitting to say that it is late, and you have a very important meeting tomorrow." My kind maid tells me before leaving.

"Thank you for reminding me. Good night." The night follows the same routine as usually, but when morning comes, there is always something that has to be dealt with. It is the life of a Princess, always working, always busy. I say no more, tonight I have a plan to follow, I'm breaking out of my own castle, and leaving the life of royalty. I'm only sixteen years of age, but I feel as if I've had enough.

My plan is to leave this castle for good, and find a nice, little town where I can enjoy my own life the way I want to.

The rain hits my window with a bellowing fury. I know, by leave, I know that I am disobeying the will of the goddess, but she is going to have to deal with it. Climbing out of the window, I make my way across the courtyard. The first part of my plan is to leave the chambers, second is to set up a scenario that will leave the impression that I was attacked. I cut open a small wound on my left arm to draw some blood. I shatter the glass of my bedroom mirror, then I write a note and leave it on the bed. It reads: "Your princess is dead, check the blood on the shard of glass on her bed. She will never be seen again, for she has died." I am dead to royalty alone.

Moving along the castle courtyard, I climb the strip of ivy that clings to a portion of the castle wall. This portion is not patrolled by that guards which gives me an opening for escape. After several attempts, I reach the top of the wall. Climbing up, I hear the bells of the castle start ringing, I feel as if it has happened too soon. I reached the top of the wall and jumped, arching into a flip.

Bells ringing behind me, I run as fast as I can, down to the town below. Castle Town, home of every Hylian, and a great marketplace. Running into the town, I see the morning light is growing. I find a tavern and hide in it for the night. The townspeople have never seen me so I shouldn't be afraid to show my face among them, I just need to watch about guards seeing me.

Entering the closest inn I could find, I enter a slightly rundown establishment, _Lon Lon Milk Bar._ The place is owned and run by a family of three, these three are the prominent providers of all of Hyrule's milk and livestock.

"Hi there lady, how may help you today?"

"One room, anything small. I a. .. come a long way, from Termina, and I am very tired."

"Oh ok. Your room is number seven." Talon, the owner says.

"Thanks." I head off to the room, door key in hand. I escaped the castle.

**Author's note:**

**Purely side story, only updating chapters when ever. Kingdom Hearts: Lost In A Dream is the major story, Truth or Dare comes next, Then A fallen Kingdom. Well, I hope you can excuse my absence from writing lately, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Well, Chapter 2 of A Fallen Kingdom. Visit my profile and take a poll of the story you like best! Winning story gets updated quicker. Well, until then.**

**Chapter 2**

I awoke to the sun shining clearly through the window. I left my rented room, going to the dining room. I was somewhat amazed that everyone was still asleep. I exited the Inn and headed out into the streets of Castletown. Castle Town was wide awake.

The bustle of the Town was apparent, there was lots for everyone to do. I made my way over to the market district of the town, hoping to buy some food. I located a fresh produce stall. There was a wooden sign posted above the stall, 'Imports from Kokiri Forest' it read. Kokiri was well known for its fertile ground, and protective magic. It houses the Kokiri children, bound forever young by the forest magic. I look for some fruit and find some apples, pears and other things. I came to the shop keeper, who was wearing a green tunic, and brown gloves. He had golden-blonde hair covered by his green cap.

"Can I help you M..." He trails off as he stares at me. He must have been surprised to see someone has refined as me.

He recovers, " Can I help you today, my dear?"

"I'll just be buying the food in this basket." I set my basket of purchased goods on the counter. "How much will this all be?" I asked.

"Well, I got to say, it's a good amount of food... it should cost about... 0 rupees." He smirks.

"Absolutely free? Are you sure? I've got money on me, I can pay." I didn't expect to get the food for free.

"Listen, this is a very popular stand, so I can afford to blow some money on you. But I can't afford to do it again so don't take advantage of it again, got it?" I was surprised by the generosity of this boy, "Yes, thank you!" I grabbed my basket and headed back to the Inn. I waved at Talon as I came in, just to let him know I'm back.

I went to the door of my room and saw a poster, 'Princess Zelda fully murdered. No suspects. General Ganon of the Gerudo devision rises to the throne.' My murder scheme seems to be holding up. I came to a big shock. Ganon?


End file.
